


Breakfast With Toriel

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, POV Second Person, Scat, Soiling, Stuffing, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is a second person story, in which an obese slobby Toriel feeds the reader and encourages them to become fat and gassy like her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, my child," said a familiar voice, warm and sweet as it always was. You slowly wake yourself from your slumber, rubbing the tiredness out of your eyes. Once your vision returns you see Toriel Dreemurr standing over your bed.

"Did you have a good rest?" 

You nod. 

"I'm glad. I have some breakfast prepared for you."

You can smell the sweet scent wafting in from the kitchen, and it compels you to rise from your bed. You follow behind your plump goat-mom as she leads you into the kitchen where your freshy baked breakfast resides.

It should be noted that Toriel is a bit of a slob, albeit very casual about it. Her mannerisms and speech were so polite, and yet her fur was covered in dried food stains that could be either days or months old. She was obscenely fat as well. The only thing hiding her rippling cellulite from sight was her fur, though it was still plain to see how obese she was. Each thigh was about as thick as a man's torso, with wobbling ass cheeks several times larger than her own head. Her breasts strained her sweat and food stained top. Though it was once a robe, it had been stretched to the point where it more closely resembled a string bikini. Beneath her pudgy face were more chins than you could count on a single hand. Most of her mass was concentrated around her gut though, a great ocean of white-furred flesh that could digest a lifetime's worth of snail pies in a single day.

Toriel's casual piggishness wasn't limited to her appearance though. It had crossed over into her habits as well. Her immense appetite meant that she was almost constantly gassy. Every so often she would let out a bubbling belch or a rippling fart that shook the ground like an earthquake as though it was no big deal, without so much as attempting to excuse herself. It was like she didn't even notice that her backside was liable to unleash thundering eruptions at any moment that could fill an entire room with stench in a second. 

Toriel's lifestyle had rubbed off on you, although you were nowhere near her level of filth. While she was breathtakingly fat, you were merely pudgy. While her body could unleash a hurricane of stale air from either end, you merely belched without a care whenever the need arose.

At least, that's how it was at the moment. Today that was all about to change.

As you walk into the kitchen, you are greeted by a pile of food stacked up on the table that reaches all the way up to the ceiling. It's all the most fattening kind of junk food, and the only thing to wash it down with seems to be can after can of soda. There are plenty of Toriel's freshly baked pies in the mix as well. The combined aroma makes your mouth water.

"I decided to make you an extra big *bhuuurp* breakfast," Toriel says, her sentence interrupted by a small-by-her-standards belch. "A growing boy needs his food after all!"

You aren't really "growing" in the sense that you're a fully-formed adult, but you are in the sense that every one of Toriel's meals seems to further expand your waistline. You want to refuse, you want to tell her that it's too much, but you can't. It just looks too good!

You dash towards the table, and began to dig in, simply reaching for whatever is closest and shoving it into your mouth. 

"Wait a second, young man," she said, waddling over to the table. "Wouldn't you rather have your mother feed it to you? You don't want to waste all that precious energy feeding yourself."

You find yourself unable to argue. A huge meal that you don't have to work for sounds like a sweet deal! You sit yourself down in the nearest chair, laying back and opening your mouth for your nurturing goat-mom.

She cuts off a slice of pie and feeds it to you gingerly. You barely have time to finish chewing the first cinnamon and butterscotch slice before a second is lowered lovingly into your mouth. You realize that you'll have to eat pretty quickly to keep up with your feeder's pace. If you want to finish this whole mountain of food (and you did) you couldn't spent too much time savoring it. 

You quickly finished off the next few slices, and before you know it the pie tin is empty, and Toriel has moved on to fill your mouth with the next sweet, fattening treat. It disappears just as quickly as the pie, and is washed down by an entire can of soda being poured down your throat. You can't help but let out a massive belch, which Toriel seems to find quite amusing. She giggles, even though you rudely let it out directly into her face.

"You should try and be more like your mother," she said. You're barely even paying attention to what's being shoved in your mouth anymore. Whatever it is, it's salty and delicious and you chew and swallow it gladly. "Life will be easier. You'll be so much happier, doing whatever you want without a care..."

She might have a point. Toriel certainly seems like she enjoys the slob lifestyle. Maybe you should do the same, give up all of your dignity to become a shameless, gassy blob of fat without a care in the world besides whatever their next meal happens to be.

You look down at yourself, and see that your shirt is caked in crumbs and stains. Toriel makes no attempt to clean you off as she feeds you, and you cannot help but assume that this is deliberate. As you examine yourself more closely, you begin to see the effect that all this junk food is having on you. Your stomach has swelled noticeably from being so full, and it seems like other parts of your body have become plumper too. Your self-examination is interrupted by a delicious mouth full of sweet pie.

As Toriel continues to feed you, you no longer need to look at yourself to know how the food is effecting your body. You can tell simply by the tightening of your stomach, which your overeating has left taut and full. Toriel takes notice, and begins to feed you with one hand, rubbing your belly with the other. Her touch is delicate and loving, and enough to soothe any discomfort you were feeling. 

"You look so full..." Toriel remarked, as she looked down at your bloated food-baby. "But you have room for more, don't you?"

You feel too sleepy to speak, so you simply nod. A sloppy belch escapes from your mouth without intervention. 

"Mmm, good. Good boys always have room for more." Toriel feeds you the largest slice of pie yet. You've gotten much better at eating large amount of foods over this short period of time, so you gulp it down without difficulty. 

You look down at yourself again, to see how your body has progressed. Your shirt is now riding up, exposing your belly which was both taut and pudgy at the same time. It seemed like the junk food was finally beginning to process into fat, as just about every part of your body was visibly chubbier. The top of your shirt was stretched by your budding man-boobs, while your thickened thighs were putting strain on your pants. Though you couldn't know for certain, you were fairly sure you had chubby cheeks and perhaps an extra chin as well.

Toriel doesn't stop feeding you even for a second. Every moment not spent chewing or swallowing is spent with your mouth open, waiting for the next treat to be pushed inside. Toriel can't keep her slobbish habits under control even while feeding you. Every few seconds a juicy fart can be heard sputtering its way out of her fat behind. Despite how awful they smell, they aren't enough to put you off your appetite. At this point, nothing was.

The pile of food had begun visibly shrinking, as you continued to visibly expand. Your moobs were now b-cups, and the button on your pants was threatening to snap at any second. Toriel's gut massage was doing wonders for preventing indigestion, though it felt as though she was beginning to apply more pressure than before.

You heard the familiar sound of a thick, bassy fart filling the room. To your surprise, it was your own ass and not Toriel's which had done the deed. Your cheeks turn red with embarrassment. 

"Don't be ashamed," Toriel said. "Good boys let out their gas whenever they need to, and they never feel ashamed of it."

You nod lazily in agreement. You want to be a good boy for Toriel, so very desperately. 

The last of the food enters your stomach. You now have a double-belly, a pair of pudgy fat rolls stacked on top of one another. All the soda and junk food bubbling away in your fatty gut is giving you terrible gas. In compliance with Toriel's wishes, you make no attempt to hold any of it back. Every time you feel a fart bubbling up in your ass, you let it fly without a care. Toriel seems very approving, and you are always happy to please her.

Your clothes finally give up on you. The button on your pants goes flying across the room, and your shirt is left a drool and soda soaked, food stained, crumb covered tatters. Even the chair you are sitting on seems unable to accommodate you, the old wooden thing beginning to creak dangerously under your weight.

"That's a good boy," Toriel says, affectionately patting your belly, feeling how positively swollen it is. "Do you think you have enough room in there for lunch?"

You let out a belch and a fart simultaneously. Both are bubbly and bassy and last for several seconds before they finally taper off. 

"Now I do~"


	2. Lunch With Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to a previous POV patreon reward, in which Toriel diapers and breastfeeds the slobbed-up reader.
> 
> Contains slob and diaper messing.

Toriel's plan had succeeded. The motherly boss monster had managed to transform you from a fairly ordinary young man to a shameless, overweight, gluttonous slob just like herself. That didn't mean that she was done corrupting you though, far from it. There was still plenty of work to be done in that regard.

"Good morning!" Toriel said cheerily, as the smell of fresh breakfast enters your nose. In your currently sluggish flabby state, few things can compel you to move that quickly, but food is still one of the few.

You make your way into the kitchen as fast as you can, which isn't really that fast at all. Your fat belly reduces your stride to a clumsy waddle, and the sheer excretion required to move your own weight causes sweat to drip from your every pore. 

Eventually though, you manage to make it to the threshold of the kitchen, where a table full of delicious treats awaits you. You lick your lips on approach. There's so much food here, but you have no doubt you can eat it all. With Toriel's help your appetite knows no bounds! Before you can dig in though, you find your path blocked by out outstretched arm. 

"Not so fast," Toriel says. "This isn't for you."

You cock your head. Had Toriel given up on turning you into a glutton? 

"Your mommy will be eating all of this food, but don't worry, you'll still get plenty to eat."

You're still confused, but at least Toriel still promised you a meal at the end of it! You sit silently, save for the churning of your stomach and the occasional release of gas, as you wait and watch to see how this will all play out.

Toriel leans into the great breakfast banquet that she had apparently prepared herself, cramming fistfuls of sweet syrupy goodness into her mouth, chewing sloppily and belching rudely as she did. You sit and watch politely. Though a part of you wishes you could eat that food yourself, seeing mommy pig out like this is always a treat too.

And boy does she go at it, devouring it all like she's starving instead of incredibly overfed, only pausing between bites to release gas from either end, and sometimes that wasn't even enough to stop her. That pile of food that covered the entire kitchen table and rose halfway to the ceiling was reduced to crumbs before your very eyes after only a few minutes. Your massive monster mommy gives her fat gut a pat, letting out a belch that rattles the very walls to celebrate the completion of her meal.

You can't help but congratulate her, though you can't help but wonder when it'll be your turn to eat as your own stomach grumbles hungrily.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Toriel says as a huge fart exploded from between her bubbly cheeks. She tugs down her food stained tunic, which was already too short to properly cover her body, exposing one of her fatty breasts with its rosy pink nipple to you.

"Come on, drink up," she says. It takes you a few seconds to realize that she intends to breastfeed you. "But first, I want you to put this on." Toriel digs around for a bit, before taking out a fresh diaper. It's so large that it looks like a sail when it's unfolded. While it's nowhere near big enough to fit Toriel's mountain of a rump, it looks just large enough for your ever growing backside. 

You have no reservations about wearing such a thing. It seems like such a natural part of your progression into a slob, growing too lazy to even use the toilet on your own. Graciously you allow Toriel to put the diaper on you, which she does quickly and efficiently, as though she's done this many times before.

With the diaper tucked over your plump butt and underneath your flabby belly, you're all ready to finally accept Toriel's treat. She pats her lap, inviting you to sit down, and you do just that. 

Plopping yourself on her lap, you lean forward and take the tip of her nipple into your mouth. The rest is instinctual, as you suck from it, drawing out the sweet creamy milk from within until your belly is full and bulgy, and makes watery sloshing noises whenever you move. Toriel giggles as your stomach processes it, for it only takes a few minutes for it to make its way through your system, leading you to make a fresh, smelly mess in your diaper. 

"Looks like someone needs a change~" Toriel said teasingly.


End file.
